Corazón de peón
by nerea fernandes scarlet
Summary: Lo que hace el aburrimiento ¿verdad? Una oficina, una cancion y dos enamorados.


_**Corazón de peón **_

_**Roy:**_

Estaba aburrido, estaba realmente aburrido, lleva casi toda la tarde con el maldito papeleo y aun no había logrado terminarlo, ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio, solo el.

-Tsk, por que tengo que hacer todo este papeleo...- Se dijo a si mismo, apoyo la cabeza en la mesa, cansado de tantos papales, cuando su mirada se encontró con algo bastante mas interesante que el papeleo, una guitarra. Al parecer al sargente Fuery, le había dado por tocar la guitarra ultimamente y ese día se le había olvidado en la oficina.-Mmm... ¿Porque no?... Podría...-. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la guitarra, cuando la hubo cogido volvió a su asiento inicial.- Cuando era algo más joven aprendía a tocar la guitarra... tal vez ahora podría cantar esa canción que tanto me gusta...- acto seguido se colocó la guitarra y empezó a cantar.

_**Dios y el demonio están reunidos**__**  
**__**se están apostando mi alma a una partida de ajedrez**__**  
**__**mis ultimas noticias son que de momento están en tablas**__**  
**__**con un peón mas lucifer.**_

En ese momento se le vino a la mente una imagen de Grumman y Bradley jugando al ajedrez

**Y **_**mientras las torres de dios son los pilares de mi vida**_

_**el caballo del demonio va cerrándome salidas**_

_**y al final todo depende de ti mi reina**__**  
**__**todo depende de ti**_

Su reina... su Riza... Siempre le había sido fiel, siempre le había protegido, siempre había estado dispuesta a dar la vida por el.

_**de cada movimiento que decidas dar**__**  
**__**pues cada paso en falso lo daré contigo**__**  
**__**de todo y cuanto decidas sacrificar**__**  
**__**pa' darle a mis demonios un mate divino**__**  
**__**quédate conmigo.**_

Cuando el Fuhrer le dijo que Riza ya no sería más su asistente quiso saltarle al cuello y dejarle claro que nadie iba a apartar a su Riza de su lado.

_**Y cada vez que dios ataca**__**  
**__**el diablo se esconde y enroca**__**  
**__**me ofrecerá la perdición**__**  
**__**y cuando el diablo ataca a mi se me empieza a dormir la boca**__**  
**__**y ahí la partida se acabo**__**Y mientras las torres de dios son los pilares de mi vida**__**  
**__**el caballo del demonio va cerrandome salidas**__**  
**__**y al final todo depende de ti mi reina**__**  
**__**todo depende de tiii**__**de cada movimiento que decidas dar**__**  
**__**pues cada paso en falso lo daré contigo**__**  
**__**de todo y cuanto decidas sacrificar**__**  
**__**pa darle a mis demonios un mate divino**__**  
**__**quédate conmigo.**_

Realmente deseaba que volviera, quería tenerla de nuevo a su lado, protegiéndole y regañándole cuando era necesario,

Y

_**aunque en nuestro tablero**__**  
**__**yo sea tu rey sabes que yo tengo el corazón de peón**__**  
**__**me gusta mucho mas lo de romper la ley que dictarla mi amor**__**  
**__**y no dictare, no para ti**__**  
**__**te dejare hacer aunque me cueste la vida**__**  
**__**porque cuando tu te pones así**__**  
**__**me sacas de mis casillas.**_

Y

_** no dictare no para ti**__**  
**__**te dejare hacer aunque me cueste la vida**__**  
**__**porque cuando tu te pones así**__**  
**__**me sacas de mis casillas.**_

No, claro que no, jamás le había dado una orden que a ella la molestara o que no pudiera cumplir, a pesar deque el era su superior, siempre solia hacer caso de lo que ella decia, al fin y al cabo, Riza siempre miraba por su bien.

-Tsk, esta canción expresa tan bien como me siento ahora... Ojalá estuvieras aquí Riza...-

-Co-coronel...- Roy levantó su mirada para encontrarse a una Riza bastante sonrojada en la puerta.

-Riza... ¿Qu-que haces aquí? ¿Me has escuchado?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

-Bu-bueno si, etto yo... esa canción... ¿A quien iba dirigida, Coronel?.- Pregunto aun con el sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿A quien crees tu que iba dirigida?- preguntó Roy hacercandose demasiado a ella.

-¿A-a mi?-pregunto nerviosa por la cercanía de su Coronel.

-¿A quien si no?, tu eres mi única reina- dijo y cerro la distancia que había entre ellos besandola. Por un momento temió que ella sacará su arma y le disparará, pero en lugar de eso le correspondió el beso, subió sus delicadas pero expertas manos a su pelo, enredando su dedos en el, mientras Roy posó sus manos en sus caderas y la acercó más a el. La mordió el labio inferior, pidendola permiso para entrar, y ella abrió la boca y permitió que el la explorará con su lengua. Roy bajó sus manos a su trasero y se lo acarició por encima del uniforme.

-Roy...- gimió ella en su oido, y al oir el gemido algo se revolvió en sus pantalones, no debían hacer esto ahí si alguien entraba y los pillaba... Decido poner fin a su toqueteo llevando sus manos a la cara de ella y terminando suavemente el beso. Apoyo su frente sobre la de ella mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, aceleradas.

-Te amo, mi reina-

-Te amo, mi rey- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
